The present invention is generally directed to aqueous ink compositions. More specifically, the present invention is directed to colored, especially pigmented, aqueous ink compositions particularly suitable for use in ink jet printing processes, and especially thermal ink jet processes, and wherein the inks enable images with excellent smear resistant characteristics. Moreover, with the inks of the present invention paper curl is minimized and image smearing is minimal, or avoided. In embodiments, the present invention relates to imaging processes with ink jet inks comprised of water, pigment, and resin emulsion particles. Further, images developed with the inks of the present invention in embodiments enable ink jet prints of excellent resolution, acceptable density, excellent waterfastness, minimum or very low showthrough, and excellent MFLEN.